


【红色组】让他降落

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, rochu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	1. 第一章

俄罗斯，莫斯科

王耀生病了，虽然只是普通感冒引起的发热症状，但在SARS席卷东亚的敏感时刻，为避免外界的猜测和恐慌，他精神奕奕地出现在镜头前，用自信又坦荡的神情打发记者的捕风捉影。而在闪光灯照不到的地方，他戴上了口罩，和周围的人保持距离，在不必要发言的场合几乎一言不发，只有那双漂亮的眼睛冷静地洞察一切，黑宝石一样神秘幽静，又密不透风地将他的情绪掩盖。

会议中场休息期间，上合组织成员国元首及国家意识体进入富丽堂皇的会客厅举行多边会谈，在巨大的水晶枝形吊灯下，哈/萨/克/斯/坦和王耀相邻而坐，两人靠的很近，几乎促膝，像老朋友一样亲切交谈，但是他们谈论的话题可一点也不轻松。伊万的身体向他们所在的方向倾斜，毫不意外听到了反复被提及的‘伊拉克’。

噢，伊拉克，那个多灾多难的国家。一场未获得安理会授权的非正义战争正在吞噬生命。这间屋子里的两位常任理事国都投了反对票，仍未能阻止蓄谋已久的战争爆发。被媒体追问对伊拉克问题的看法时，他们说着老生常谈的话，谴责，再谴责，除了谴责他们还能做什么——事实是什么也做不了。就像当年眼睁睁地看着北约轰炸南联盟一样，现在他们也只能眼睁睁地看着美英联军的战机飞到伊拉克上空。

几个月来在安理会上的博弈都变成了笑话，阿尔弗雷德对伊拉克问题的处理方式就像是跳起来掀翻了谈判的桌子，狠狠地扇了他和王耀一巴掌，撕碎了关于五大常任理事国能维护世界和平的谎言，令他和王耀颜面尽失，像个三岁孩童在成年人粗壮的胳膊下露出可怜巴巴的丑态。

多极化的格局对制衡一超毫无作用，阿尔弗雷德早就朝他们左脸给了一巴掌，他们还在大白天做着息事宁人的美梦，直到右脸又结结实实地挨了一巴掌。战争打响后，伊万躲在办公室回放美国总统发表的电视讲话，办公室外，克里姆林宫正处于有秩序的繁忙中，各层级官员正按部就班致电中国新一代核心领导层，对他们的就任表示祝贺。那些故作轻松愉悦的声音都被阻隔在沉重的木门外，伊万的耳朵里只能听见道貌岸然的美国人义正言辞的谎言。

轻轻抖动手指，烟灰坠进堆积了一个小山丘的水晶烟灰缸，伊万深吸一口气，猩红的光点焕发出新的生机，在指间寂寥地燃烧。一阵灰白的烟雾升起，伊万眯着眼睛在那变幻的青烟中看到了可怖的形状，似乎是一张血盆大口，两只黑洞洞的眼睛，还有一些鬼鬼祟祟的东西，在阴暗的角落里窥视他，妄图吞噬他，当他仔细去探查时，往往又什么也没发现。夜幕带着寒气降临，从虚掩着的窗户渗入灌进肺叶，助长恐惧和怨恨滋生。

寒冷和恐惧就像一对双生子，如影随形，伊万和他的前辈们一样，就是在这样的双重压迫下诞生，因为寒冷或是恐惧颤抖。生于忧患，然后耗尽一生的时间寻找安乐，这个过程穿插了无数的苦难，而苦难又塑造了俄罗斯人的刚毅。一千多年来被这种刚毅所激励，前辈们开疆扩土、保家卫国，而他作为俄罗斯的使命又是什么？重返荣光？艰苦守业？

上帝选择了美国。这个想法冒出头时把伊万吓了一跳。

东正教已经在俄罗斯找回了它的尊严，但是它并没有将上帝的眷顾带回来。近些年，伊万越来越确认这件事，他在宗教场所频繁现身，与教会领袖来往密切，无论是东正教的礼仪庆典还是纪念活动，几乎从不缺席。但这些都未挽救俄罗斯的颓势，伊万甚至反思是否是因为他将东正教作为一种填补苏联解体后信仰真空的统治工具，丢失了斯捷潘的虔诚。

当前，这一切思虑的前提是，上帝存在。

一个不合时宜的想法突然涌上来，在那些思虑深重的日子，坐在这个棕皮沙发上的伊利亚是否也思考过他和上帝的关系。

蓝色天鹅绒窗帘安静地垂在窗前，切断了外界与办公室的联系，未严密闭合的窗帘缝隙浮动着一缕柔和的模糊的光。伊万翘着一条腿，长久地保持着一个姿态，脸上忽明忽暗闪动着电视屏幕变幻的光。

总统还在电视里喋喋不休，灰蓝色的眼睛和下垂的眼尾，像极了他的父亲。十二年前，伊万也是这样坐在办公室里听他的父亲发表长达七分钟的电视讲话，就在苏/联红旗从克里姆林宫降下的第二日清晨。当时的华盛顿仍处于圣诞节，在那个意义非凡的日子，老布什急不可待地向人民向世界邀功，他宣称苏/联的解体是20世纪最伟大的变革，宣称西方世界在与共产主义的对抗中取得了胜利，宣称美/利/坚合众国承认并欢迎一个自由、独立和民主的俄/罗/斯。他的演讲多么振奋人心啊，对于将苏/联视为邪恶红色帝国的那些国家来说，他们终于能从第三次世界大战和核破坏的恐惧中解脱，这其中甚至包过中/国。

中/国......伊万想起他和王耀的初见，莫斯科街头那个苍白消瘦、郁郁寡欢的形象又闯入脑海。"他是以个人名义来见心上人的，不是带着国家的身份来吵架"，女助理满怀同情的声音同时浮现。曾给伊利亚当过翻译的女助理自以为是一段隐秘而曲折的爱情的见证者，可事实就像阿尔弗雷德添油加醋向他描述的那样:苏/联从来没有获得大家的喜爱，他只是被短暂的胜利冲昏了头脑。对于中/国来说也不例外，一旦俄/罗/斯站了起来，苏/联很快就在他心中成为了过去式。伊万从来没瞧见过王耀为伊利亚黯然神伤，他们相处的时间已经够长了。

97年他听完雅尼的紫禁城演唱会后第一次在王耀跟前提起伊利亚，并告诉他伊利亚最喜爱的诗是普希金的【纪念碑】。说来好笑，他替前辈愤愤不平，希望勾起王耀的回忆，然而王耀麻木的回应让他心灰意冷。爱情也许确曾存在，并开出过绚烂的花，但伴随伊利亚的消失它早已入土为安。站在他面前的是小心翼翼审时度势的中/国，嘴里没有半点真心话，带着共产主义的烙印在资本主义主导的世界里周旋，如果连他的前辈都没有影响力了，他怎么能奢望他在这个圆滑世故的心里有特殊地位。

“我真心希望您能亲自出席8月即将举行的联合反恐军事演习。中/国和俄/罗/斯首次同时参加这样的联合军演，对于我、对于你们来说都是意义非凡的重要事件。”哈/萨/克/斯/坦恳切地说。

伊万的意识从万千繁杂的思绪中抽回，他看着王耀，对他的回答表现出极大的关注。这份关注令王耀慎重起来，他略一思忖后，回答道：“我会让助理确认行程，尽快给您答复。”

哈/萨/克/斯/坦露出满意的微笑，凭借多年来他和王耀打交道的经验，他知道这件事已经成了。

会议仍在继续，王耀精神不济，或许是感冒药的副作用，他在领导人的官腔中频繁“点头”，一副困顿又强打精神的模样。伊万知道要是被媒体察觉，他失态的照片一定会在当天登上各大新闻的头条，于是在会议间隙以私人会谈的名义将他请出大会厅。

办公室后的私人房间是他在整个克里姆林宫拥有的最隐秘的空间，他在伊利亚被请出克里姆林宫后就彻底占有了这里。房间里有一张可供休憩的沙发，正对着窗户，就算是他躺上也不会觉得狭窄，就更加适合东亚人清瘦的体格了。

得知伊万带他出来的目的并不是为了什么要紧事，王耀的表情变得有些无奈，两位国家先生在重大的国际场合突然离席足够引起外界的猜测和恐慌，谁知道其实背后什么权谋也没有。他想回去继续参加会议，伊万并不阻止他，只是让他想清楚是否下定决心成为媒体们吸引眼球的工具。

王耀对他的身体状况并不自信，所以选择留下休息。为了避免两人独处的尴尬，伊万离开房间到办公室坐了一会儿，等他放轻脚步回到房间时，王耀已经睡着了。伊万走之前将折叠整齐的毛毯放在沙发上，但是他并没有擅自借用，甚至担心病菌传播会在这略显封闭的空间肆意传播一样戴上了口罩。

伊万抖开毛毯，轻轻盖在他身上。尽管伊万很小心，王耀还是醒了。他缓缓睁开眼，黑色的眼珠显出病中特有的清亮，一眨不眨地看着伊万。伊万鬼使神差地低下头，隔着口罩亲吻他后温柔地说：“继续睡吧。”

王耀闭上眼睛，沉沉地睡去。伊万观察了他一阵，确信他真的睡着了后才松了一口气。


	2. 第二章

哈萨克斯坦，乌拉恰尔市

伊万穿着迷彩，面色冷漠，环抱双臂，站在训练场边上，观看俄中两国军人切磋格斗技能。体型的差别显而易见，中国人强调他们的技法，但在面对既强壮又注重实用性的斯拉夫人时仍不免落了下风。东亚人胜负心强，斯拉夫人也不甘示弱，双方都拿出了看家本领，但在力道上十分克制，切磋过程中并没有造成任何实质伤害 。

伊万注意到王耀聚精会神地关注训练场上的较量，尤其关注俄方的格斗技巧，当中方人员反应失误时，他情不自禁地皱眉，似乎对军事格斗颇有见地。伊万邀请他参与较量，同样身为非专业认识的他将作为对练和王耀切磋技巧。王耀起初并不愿意，他虽然懂军事格斗，但大多数时候只是纸上谈兵，实战经验少得可怜。伊万十分固执，得不到想要的结果不肯妥协，邀请的语气变得挑衅，血气方刚的俄国士兵也开始起哄。

中方士兵脸上也有激动的神情，但是他们不敢瞎起哄只能眼巴巴地看着王耀。王耀对自己有清醒的认知，但是训练场好斗的氛围不允许他继续推辞，他只能脱下迷彩服和伊万面对面站到训练场中间。

受硬汉上司的影响，伊万经常到军营和训练有素的士兵学习、切磋，拥有丰富的格斗经验，王耀面对他毫无胜算。无论是体格、力量还是技巧，伊万都更胜一筹。为了不让王耀输的太难看，伊万并未全力以赴，甚至故意露出破绽给王耀进攻的机会。即使这样，王耀的下场也是接二连三地被伊万扔在地上，双腿被伊万的剪刀腿锁死，双手被反剪，伊万的身躯像山一样压在他身上，胳膊扣着他的脖子，待他彻底放弃反抗后，才松了手脚的力量。

王耀呈大字型瘫在训练场上，精疲力尽，气喘吁吁胸前的体能训练服湿了一大片，脸上、脖子上汗津津的，像是刚从水里捞出来。

伊万站起身居高临下看着他，向他伸出手。

王耀迟疑了片刻，抓住他的手，借力站了起来。

"还要来一场吗？"伊万雪白的脸渗出了一层汗珠，剧烈运动后的脸颊浮上了潮红。

王耀摇头，接过助理递来的毛巾，胡乱抹了一把脸。助理附在王耀耳边嘀咕时，哈/萨/克/斯/坦走了过来，提出和伊万切磋的请求，伊万欣然接受。

"我恐怕要暂时离开一段时间。"王耀歉意地对兴致勃勃的两位国家先生说，"国内来电。"

"五分钟，最多五分钟我就能让哈/萨/克/斯/坦先生认输。"伊万微笑着说。

被轻视的哈/萨/克/斯/坦面露不悦之色，举起胳膊向伊万展示他发达的肱二头肌。

"我不认为你能做到。"哈/萨/克/斯/坦说。

"你怎么看？"伊万问王耀。

王耀来不及回答，哈/萨/克/斯/坦就恳切地说道:"中/国先生，留下来，看我怎么教训这个狂妄的俄罗斯人。"

王耀留下了，他很少拒绝以朋友身份发出的请求。哈/萨/克/斯/坦先生虽不及伊万高大，但力量却并不输给伊万，他非常勇猛，甚至称得上莽撞，面对伊万这样的强敌也并不谨慎，几乎每一回合都是他主动出击。他对自己的技巧十分自信，起初也确实让伊万吃了些苦头，他抱住伊万的腰，将伊万摔在地上，紧接着用胳膊勾住伊万的脖子，使劲将他往下压。伊万的脸涨得通红，脖子上青筋暴出，但仍然顽强地反抗着，在哈/萨/克/斯/坦渐渐力不从心的时候，他掰开了哈/萨/克/斯/坦桎梏着他脖子的手臂，化解哈/萨/克/斯/坦先生的锁喉动作，并迅速发动反击，和哈/萨/克/斯/坦扭打在一起，几个翻滚后，他牢牢地将哈/萨/克/斯/坦面朝下压在身下，反剪了他的双手，扣住了他的脖子，让他彻底失却了反抗的机会。

裁判宣布胜负后，伊万看向王耀，剧烈运动后变得通红的脸颊洋溢着喜悦。

八分钟！伊万制服哈/萨/克/斯/坦用了八分钟，比他狂妄的预言多了三分钟，但这并不影响他是胜利者的事实。哈/萨/克/斯/坦坦率地认了输，承认在赤手空拳的搏斗中他的技巧和力量跟伊万相比尚有差距。

“你是一个强悍的对手。”伊万喘着气拍哈/萨/克/斯/坦的肩膀。

王耀这才见识到伊万真正的实力，他的实力完全不逊于那些经过长期特训的战士，对付疏于格斗训练的王耀时已经不能称之为放水了，完全是“泄洪”。王耀给两人各递了一条毛巾，夸赞两人的较量十分精彩，让人印象深刻。哈/萨/克/斯/坦先生对这种让人肾上腺素飙升的较量上了瘾，想和王耀再比试一回，王耀连忙说道：“我很想和您切磋，但现在我必须离开了，国内来的电话还在等我回复。”

哈/萨/克/斯/坦遗憾地说：“希望下一次的联合演习中能有机会和您切磋。”

王耀笑道：“一定有机会的。”虽然他心里知道永远不会有这样的机会了。

白天紧张的联合演习结束后，夜晚通常会举行一些气氛轻松活跃的活动。今天的晚间活动主题是各国炊事班之间的交流，尽管举行联合演习的营地条件颇为简陋，各国士兵仍能大显神通，做出一道道具有民族特色的丰盛美食。现场最受欢迎的中方士兵做的盖浇面，一碗碗热气腾腾又香气扑鼻的面条出炉后很快就被一抢而空。伊万端着盛面条的盘子，心里却有些犯愁，他用筷子并不熟练，但是中方只提供了筷子，身边的俄罗斯士兵使用筷子的姿态看起来十分狼狈，有些人甚至直接用手抓，他碍于身份不能像他们一样无所顾忌。

王耀正在教哈/萨/克/斯/坦先生如何用筷子夹面条，哈/萨//克/斯/坦模仿的动作显得有些笨拙，但在王耀耐心的教导下，最后成功用筷子夹起面条并送入口中。对于哈/萨/克/斯/坦先生的进步，王耀不吝赞美之词，转头又看见了面露愁容的伊万。在弘扬本国文化一事上，他一向热心，伊万还没有求助，他就主动走了过去。

“你看起来遇到了一些麻烦。”王耀微笑着说。

“是的。”伊万说，“我被这两根木头难住了。”

“仅仅需要一些耐心和一些小技巧，使用筷子一点也不困难。我来向你展示如何使用它。”王耀说着举起自带的筷子，认真地说：“注意我的手势，大拇指在这里，中指在这里——"

“噢——”伊万略显窘迫地看着王耀，因为模仿王耀的动作，他手中的筷子掉了一根。

“我再给你拿一双筷子。”王耀说。

“不用了。”伊万问：“你的筷子用过吗?"

王耀愣了片刻，才道：“没有。”

“我可以借你的筷子吗？”

“当然。”王耀将筷子交给伊万。因为现在他们只有一双筷子，王耀没法再向他展示使用筷子的方法，只能手把手地纠正他的手势。

“中指要放在筷子中间。”王耀握住伊万的手，让他感受使用筷子时使力的地方和技巧。他们站得很近，近到伊万能闻到他头上不知什么牌子的洗发水劣质的清甜气味。他有些心猿意马，没有注意听王耀说了些什么，直到王耀放开他的手。

“你试一试。”王耀仰起头充满期待地对伊万说。

伊万不得要领，使用筷子的动作依然十分生硬且笨拙，他有一身的力量，但就是没法通过两根细细长长的筷子使出来。

王耀叹了一口气，“再这么下去，面都糊了。我去给你找叉子”

“下午在训练场场，我听见你和士兵长的对话，你认为我们有先天体型和力量上的优势，但是肢体不协调，柔韧性不好。”在王耀离开前，伊万突然说道。

王耀想了想，微笑着说：“显然我对你们有错误的预判，你们的技巧很好。”

“我不认为你是真心话。”伊万微微抬起下巴，“你认为东斯拉夫人肢体协调性不好，不可能学会筷子，所以你去给我找叉子。”

“不，不，我没有这样想。我只是——”王耀欲言又止，“好吧，我们继续用筷子，但是你必须认真一点，我知道你心不在焉。”

“我很认真。”伊万郑重其事地说，“如果你像对待哈/萨/克/斯/坦一样耐心地对待我，我也能像他一样学会使用筷子。还是你认为哈/萨/克/斯/坦比我更灵活？”

“你怎么会有这样的想法？”王耀皱着眉。

“他输了格斗，你称赞他，他学会使用筷子，你称赞他。”伊万尽量用平淡的语气说道，眼角的余光却紧紧地窥视着王耀的神情变化，“看起来，你很喜欢他。”

“他是我的邻居，就像你一样。我们希望和对方世代友好，这是非常正常的关系，我不明白你为什么这么介意。我们的友好并不会妨碍我和你的关系或者他和你的关系。”王耀斟酌着语气谨慎发言。

伊万却并不满意他的说辞，冷着脸说：“我放弃了。我去找叉子。”

王耀迷惑地看着他离开的背影，尽管跟伊万已经打了十几年的交道，但是伊万强硬冷漠又复杂多变的性子仍然让他觉得难以捉摸。

王耀和哈/萨/克/斯/坦闲聊了一阵，突然听见不远处传来喝彩声，走过去一看，一位俄罗斯士兵正在众人包围之下表演哥萨克刀舞。他的动作非常流畅且潇洒，挽出的刀花绚丽极了，在月光下泛着一道道清冷的光辉。

士兵舞完后，伊万要过他的刀，也打算表演一段刀舞。尽管生性冷漠，但他非常乐意在一些受人关注的场合出风头，除了秀肌肉他也热衷于展示自己的多才多艺。在表演的过程中他，他的状态很放松，神情也十分自信和骄傲。

“你看过哥萨克刀舞表演吗？”哈/萨/克/斯/坦问王耀。

王耀正要回答，他又恍然道：“我想起来了，伊利亚教过你哥萨克刀舞。”

“仅仅是一些皮毛。”王耀说。

“你想表演一段吗？”哈/萨/克/斯/坦问。

王耀摇头，“我只会几个挽刀花的动作。”

伊万表演结束后，四周响起热烈的掌声。伊万将刀还给士兵，朝王耀走来。

“棒极了。”哈/萨/克/斯/坦竖起大拇指称赞，“简直可以媲美专业人士了。”

伊万笑着收下了哈/萨/克/斯/坦的赞美之词，又转头看着王耀。王耀附和道：“是的，是让人惊叹的表演。”

“是你见过最好的哥萨克刀舞吗？”伊万打趣道。

王耀看了看哈/萨/克/斯/坦，迟疑的神情让伊万的脸色又变得难以捉摸了，“看来，中/国先生见识过更加令人惊叹的表演。”

“不是最好的，但是一定是最令人印象深刻的。"哈/萨/克/斯坦替王耀圆场。

王耀连连点头，“哥萨克刀舞人才辈出，我不能说谁的表演最好这样的话，但是我私心最喜欢今晚的表演。”

“我想和中/国先生单独聊聊。”伊万对哈/萨/克/斯/坦说道。

哈/萨/克/斯/坦识趣地说：“我去后勤部队那看看，也许他们又做出什么美食了。”

只剩下两个人后，伊万才问道：“为什么你私心最喜欢我的表演？”

王耀略一沉吟，“因为、我们有特殊的关系，对我来说很重要的关系——”

伊万打断王耀，“不要用官腔说我们都不相信的话。”

王耀抿紧双唇盯着他严肃的脸，心情变得有些烦躁。伊万想从他这里听到什么？最近他越发感觉到伊万的情绪更加敏感多变了，他因此越发小心翼翼，但是伊万却并不领情，他到底想要什么？

“你想听到什么样的回答？”王耀问伊万。

伊万不假思索地说：“你内心的声音。你说你私心最喜欢我的表演，那么这里一定有原因，你得说真话。如果你说不出来，你就在骗我，你对我的表演根本不感兴趣，不是最好的，也不是你最喜欢的。”

王耀的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，较真的伊万很难缠。

“我没有骗你，我喜欢你的表演，因为、因为你让我想起了一些往事。”王耀有些不耐烦，勉强维持着声音的平静，“不要再继续追问，你要懂得适可而止。”

伊万露出一个意味深长的笑容，话题跳跃到另一个让王耀尴尬不已的方向。

“你记得我亲了你吗，在办公室后的私人房间。”

王耀镇定的神色明显露出了破绽，他不敢直视伊万的眼睛，盯着远处热闹的人群一言不发，企图用沉默蒙混过关。

“如果你不记得，”伊万拖长了声音，“就永远别想起来。”


	3. 第三章

俄罗斯，圣彼得堡

对于王耀突然表示他将出席圣彼得堡举行的“中国周”开幕式一事，伊万感到不可思议，毕竟两个多月前，他才在圣彼得堡建市300周年庆典上亮相。频繁光顾这座沙俄时代最负盛名的城市不符合王耀一贯的作风，不夸张地说，若非必要，他一次也不想踏入这座人文气息浓郁的滨海城市。圣彼得堡于他而言徒有其名，伊万并不想深究这里面的原因，他要做的仅仅是打乱安排好的行程陪王耀参加开幕式。

和王耀一起莅临圣彼得堡的还有中国元首的贺信。中方美其名曰“中国周”活动是对圣彼得堡建市300周年的贺礼，并对这一次两国文化交流活动的重视超乎想象，伊万不禁怀疑他们想重新找回上个世纪丢失的友谊，但是那太不现实了，他们已经不是一路人了，地缘政治需要是他们靠拢的初衷，谁会对这样的“友谊”满怀期待呢？

开幕式在室内举行，会场内插着许多印有两国国旗的小旗帜和放飞的白蓝红三色气球，因为是一次文化交流活动，所以它的形式显得没有那么严肃和古板。开幕式也像是一场派对，中俄官员站上狭窄的讲台宣读两国元首对“中国周”活动的贺信，听众们适时报以掌声。整个流程很简洁，没有拖泥带水的地方。伊万在办公纸上画着无意义的圈圈，转头去看王耀，发现对方很认真，一直盯着台上的发言人。

相较于欧美人高低起伏的轮廓，王耀的侧脸线条显得十分清秀，尤其是近几年丰润了些，摆脱了瘦骨嶙峋的感觉，单薄的骨骼被丰厚的软组织包裹着，丢了几分硬朗和倔强，连同性子一起变得柔和了。

柔和得索然无味，令阿尔弗雷德都失去了好奇心。当然这对于他来说是好事，阿尔弗雷德的漠不关心正是他想要的，他对意识形态闭口不谈，竭力隐藏身上尴尬的红色烙印。在伊万看来，那简直是鸵鸟藏起脑袋的做法，阿尔弗雷德不会忘了王耀，等摆平了中东，或是不幸得遇到什么危机，阿尔弗雷德一定会调过头来对付他。不过伊万自己又好到哪儿去呢，过去十二年，他听从上司的指挥，无论是意识形态还是政治体制都努力向西方靠拢，积极发展与欧美强国的关系，甚至利用苏联的政治遗产在中亚几个仇美的斯坦国之间积极斡旋，替急欲复仇的美/国打通关系助他教训阿富汗。

在博取西方的欢心上，他比王耀表现得更加激进，或者说更加没有底线，但是他的西方“朋友们”又是怎样回报他的诚意呢？他们承诺会将俄罗斯拉入北约体系，只要俄罗斯肯按他们的方式发展，他们将不计前嫌地拥抱这个生活在苦寒之地的远房亲戚。可事实是，俄罗斯加入北约的进程一直在原地踏步，反倒是他的邻居们——那些从红色巨人的尸体中分裂出来的国家纷纷加入了北约，本属于俄罗斯的传统势力范围逐渐被欧美的野心蚕食。被欺辱，被玩弄，红色巨人用鲜血换来的世界的敬畏被白色俄罗斯败光，此刻即使是最没有政治头脑的官员也清醒了——俄罗斯永远不会被西方接纳，将苏联肢解成俄罗斯和若干国家还不够，阿尔弗雷德和他的欧洲亲戚们要将俄罗斯也彻底分裂成无数小国才会收手。

想到这里，伊万感觉有一股神秘的力量扼住了他的喉咙，让他喘不过气，他松了松领结，但并没有任何改善。这种感觉并不陌生，他相信他的前辈们也经常感受到这种令人窒息的束缚感，警示他们东斯拉夫人的土地来之不易，谁要是丢了土地谁就是永恒的罪人。他以为自己有选择的机会，但是走到现在才发现他没有选择的权利，因为他是俄罗斯，是天生的大国，就像他的远东邻居一样，只有强大这一条路可走。但在目前“一超”的格局下，他们的日子都不会好过。

开幕式结束后，伊万邀请王耀去郊区兜风，虽然七月才是公认最适合来俄罗斯旅游的黄金季，不仅气候凉爽，充沛的阳光更是会为那些奢华壮丽的人文景观染上一层温暖的底色，让城市和建筑显得更加迷人。但在伊万看来八月郊区的自然景致也并不逊色。更难得的是一向阴云密布的圣彼得堡今日阳光灿烂，澄净的蓝天挂着几缕滑向远方的云线，目光所及之处一切人和物都散发着淡淡的光辉。

“错过这样的阳光就是和上帝作对。”伊万夸张地说。

王耀的内心毫无波澜，在他看来，这只是一个寻常的阳光灿烂的日子，和上帝有什么关系呢？

伊万驾驶汽车往南行驶。沿途可见大片针叶林，细长锋利的叶子在阳光下闪闪发光。王耀原以为伊万会带他去皇村或是其他郊区景点，但是过了一段时间汽车便转入了狭窄的乡间公路，视野一下变得开阔起来。农田连绵成青黄的海洋，在微风中翻滚着柔和的波浪，一栋栋带花园的乡间别墅掩映在远方的树林间，享受着郊区的安静与惬意。

王耀从车窗伸出手，感受早秋凉爽的风从指缝中溜走，那种感觉很奇妙，他的心也在这自然的抚恤中慢慢放松。伊万侧头看了他一眼，他的半张脸靠近车窗边被阳光照射出透明质感，沉静的目光，紧抿的双唇，在时光中仿佛静止成一幅画，演绎着单薄的、纯净的、脆弱的东方美。

“为什么你不喜欢圣彼得堡？”伊万问。

王耀仍然望着窗外快速倒退的自然景色，“它像一个贵族，傲慢，雍容，大量涌入的游客让街道变得热闹，但它依然旁若无人地保持着自己的生活节奏。”

伊万疑惑地说：“你所说的正是它受欢迎的原因。”

王耀选择了沉默，让沉默吞噬伊万的好奇心。汽车最终在一片金光灿灿的向日葵花田前停下，他们来得不算太晚，没有错过向日葵最后盛放的时节。

“跟我来。”伊万说。

他走进向日葵花田，强壮的身躯挤入向日葵细长的枝干分出的道路中，在大朵大朵金黄色的花盘的簇拥下昂首阔步。王耀紧跟其后，硕大的花盘快速从他眼底滑过，映照着太阳的光辉，晃得人眼花。

走到花田中央，伊万才停下脚步，脸上露出轻松愉悦的笑容。

“喜欢这里吗？”伊万问王耀。

“这里很美。”王耀望着密密麻麻延伸到远方的花海，情不自禁流露出惊叹的神情。

伊万轻抚向日葵的花瓣，灿烂的生命迎着日光昂首挺胸的姿态让他心绪起伏难平，他喃喃道：“温暖，炽热，生命。”

“它面朝你，你是它的太阳。”王耀在阳光和灿烂的花海中微眯了眼睛。

伊万抬头看向王耀，眼神带着惊讶。王耀笑了笑，低下头继续往前走。伊万走到另一排向日葵后，和王耀并肩而行。

“你闻到了吗？”伊万问。

“闻到什么？”

“太阳的香气，从向日葵花盘里吐出来了。”伊万说。

王耀闻言停下脚步，凑到一株向日葵前嗅它的气味，一股植物的香气钻入鼻腔，称得上芳香，但那不是太阳的气味。刚一抬头，一阵阴影便劈头盖脸地覆了下来，尚未明白发生了什么，嘴唇便先察觉到了冰凉而柔软的触感。

王耀僵住了，大脑直接放弃思考，一动不动地承受着对方小心翼翼的试探。不反对，不接纳，王王耀没有反应的反应让伊万心中的暖意渐渐退却，他站直身体，平静地说道：“快下雨了，我们回去吧。”

圣彼得堡的晴天总是夹杂着突如其来的阴云密布。他们刚回到车中，滂沱大雨便落了下来。伊万稍显粗暴地扯开领带扔到后座，转动点火钥匙启动发动机，车身传来轻微的震动。伊万深吸一口气，转头看王耀时，金黄色的向日葵花盘一下子占据了他的眼球。

“送给你。”王耀一边系安全带一边说。

伊万定定地看着他，“那是我的花田，你偷了我的花然后送给我？”

王耀解决问题的方式很简单，他从钱包里抽出面额一百的卢布递给伊万，“你将花卖给我，就不算偷了，花也不再是你的花，而是我的花。我再将花送给你，一切就说得通了。”

伊万收了他的钱也收了他的花，打算迎着暴雨返城，但是王耀认为暴雨天在高速路上行驶有些危险，因此建议等一段时间，等雨势减小后再出发。可这一等就等到了天黑，大雨不仅没有减弱的趋势，甚至越演越烈。伊万起初显得很没有耐心，随着时间推移却渐渐镇静了，反倒是王耀几次提议回城被他劝阻。

乡间的夜晚黑漆漆的不见一点光，窗外的世界完全被黑暗吞噬，王耀贴着车窗往外看，除了玻璃上划过的扭曲的水痕什么也看不清。伊万打开了车载音乐，播放着王耀没有听过的俄罗斯流行歌曲，磁性沙哑的男低音并不能完全掩盖雨水砸在窗户上的巨大声响，车厢内一时显得有些嘈杂。

“冷吗？”伊万问王耀。

王耀摇头，“不冷。”顿了片刻，他反问伊万，“你冷吗？”

“假如我说冷，你能让我暖和起来吗？”伊万开玩笑。

“我不是你的太阳。”王耀说。

“我也不是，所以我们不能无私地温暖对方。”伊万关闭音乐，煞有介事地看着王耀，“但是假如我们都冷的话，就只能抱团取暖了。”

王耀以为伊万的话只是一种象征性的说法，是对政治的一种隐喻，但是当他身体力行挤到王耀的副驾座位上，调整两人的坐姿，让王耀坐到他腿上，与他紧紧相拥时，王耀才明白他只是针对现在两人的处境提出了解决方案。

“你像个冰块，全身都冷。”王耀皱着眉说。说好的抱团取暖，但事实更像是他给伊万当人肉暖炉。

“你会习惯的。”伊万不以为意。

伊万的身体像是个无底洞，永远捂不热一样，王耀只觉得身体的热度一点一点地被他抽走。但就像伊万说的那样，到后来他也习惯了伊万缺乏温度的怀抱，在困意来袭时，闭上眼睛很快就睡着了。

不管寒夜多么漫长，黎明总会如期而至。王耀扭动着僵硬的脖子和胳膊看向窗外，雨已经停了，田野和山峦都被雨后清晨的薄雾笼罩。他推开车门时，伊万也醒了，泥土的气味混入湿润的空气一下子涌入车厢，让人神清气爽。

王耀走下车，看着被暴雨打击后的向日葵花田，金黄色的花瓣掉了一地，只剩下光秃秃的花杆和瑟缩的叶子孤零零地伫立。美丽的东西往往都是脆弱的，即使是那样炽热的生命，也承受不了狂风暴雨的洗礼。

伊万走到王耀身边，将昨天王耀送给他的向日葵递给王耀。

因为他的心血来潮，这朵向日葵被保存下来，虽然现在看起来无精打采的样子，但却是这片花田里仅存的一朵完整的花了。

“它是暴风雨后唯一的幸存者。”伊万怜惜地看着手中萎靡的花，“但是它没有根，很快就会枯萎。”

王耀神情黯淡几分。

伊万笑了笑，“你不是纤弱的花，寒风一来就香消玉殒。但是你的根还扎在土壤里吗？”

王耀猛地抬起头，“当然在，一直都在。”

“那很好。”伊万说，“我也找到了自己的根，你知道，这不容易，非常不容易，吃过一些苦头，受过一些教训，我才明白该扎根在什么样的土壤中。”

“我能信任你吗？”王耀问。

“你没有选择，我也没有选择。”伊万回答。


	4. 第四章

泰国，曼谷

新/加/坡先生的目标很明确，敷衍地打发了沿途与他攀谈的声音，带着准备好的自信又沉稳的笑容站到王耀跟前，精心修剪过的手向王耀递上一杯红酒。王耀和他亲切交谈，话题围绕在近一年来闹得东亚地区人心惶惶的非典。庆幸的是在抗击非典的战斗中他赢了，新/加/坡操着浓重的英式口音对中/国了不起的胜利表示祝贺，即使是他主动贴近王耀，他的表情也是漫不经心的，一丝傲慢从精心修饰的优雅中流露出来。

新/加/坡明显察觉到焦灼的目光四面八方频繁投向他们。阿尔弗雷德到现在还未在泰/国先生为远道而来的国家先生们单独举办的招待会中现身，和他一起缺席的还有紫眼睛的布拉金斯基，王耀因此成了现场最受关注的人。新/加/坡享受着成为焦点的荣幸，找了一个又一个话茬，营造出他和王耀相谈甚欢的氛围。

王耀对他很有耐心，态度也十分真诚，甚至有些亲昵，无论他抛出什么话茬，都接过来侃侃而谈。他一向谨小慎微，言谈保守，但和新/加/坡聊到一些深刻的话题时偶尔会流露真情。

新/加/坡对自己有过分清晰的认知和定位，他经常在东西方之间做一些穿针引线的工作。他了解东方也了解西方，又占据了马六甲海峡这一天然地理优势，最适合他的状态是在东西方之间保持中立，永远不掺和意识形态那些事。但是他的黄肤色，他的华人血统，从一开始就注定难以得到西方的信任，为此，他必须在某些时刻扮演反华急先锋的角色，但他和上司都相信东亚不会永远黯淡下去。自中/国加入世贸后，这种信念越发坚定，欧洲认为他们成为了世界的中心，美国人认为历史已经终结，但是新/加/坡明白在长时间被忽视的亚洲东部，一股沉默而强大的力量正蓄势待发。

“中国黯淡的时间太久了，在他几千年的历史中，这是非常罕见的事。中国人不会满于现状，他们有悠久的、辉煌的、至今仍为之感到骄傲的历史。于中国人的统治者而言，历史是包袱，也是动力，如果他们不能恢复中国历史上拥有的荣耀和地位，人民就永远不会满意。人民的声音千差万别，各有各的利益考量和打算，没有统一的声音。真正的民主无论在西方还是东方都难以实现，在西方民意可以被操控，在东方民意可以被忽视。但是对中国的统治者而言，有一种声音是可以在民间达成共识并且不能被忽视的，那就是让中国强大起来。”

来曼谷之前，政治嗅觉十分灵敏的上司语重心长地对他说了这样一番话。

“我们的对外战略需要调整吗？”新/加/坡问上司。

上司却缓缓摇头，“夹缝中求生存的小国任何时候都要灵活应变，但既定战略大方向上的调整还不到时候。”

“您预测什么时候我们会做出大方向上的调整？”

“也许三十年后、也许五十年后。”上司虽然有前瞻性的政治眼光，但思维上仍十分保守。

但如果让新/加/坡自己预测，他也许会更加保守和谨慎。美国正如日中天，联合欧洲亲戚们彻底地掌握了世界的话语权。尤其是他们身处这样一个技术高速发展的时代，一个积贫积弱的国家要想翻身远比冷兵器时代困难得多。

阿尔弗雷德穿着泰国丝绸做的紫色立领马褂，带着玩世不恭的笑容出现时颇有几分游手好闲的富家公子的味道。他那些拿腔拿调的欧洲亲戚被排斥在亚太经合组织之外，不能扎堆对他的言行指指点点。他感觉好极了，这些来自太平洋两岸的国家和地区唯他是从，对他有敬畏和崇拜的包容。在他们眼中，他有“自由灯塔”的光环，无论他说什么做什么都不必担心会传出粗鲁无礼的名声。

一年一度的APEC会议，阿尔弗雷德几乎从不缺席，并非对会议本身十分重视，而是因为参会的21个国家和地区中有那么几个是他希望能不时见一见的，王耀便是其中之一。阿尔弗雷德一出现，在场的国家都变得蠢蠢欲动了，就连王耀也忍不住多看了他几眼。新/加/坡并不担心阿尔弗雷德会被其他人缠住，因为王耀在他身边，阿尔弗雷德迟早会过来。

正如新/加/坡所想，某个东南亚国家朝他走去，脸上的笑容已经浮现，他也装作没有看见，径直朝王耀走来。

王耀微抬起手准备和他握手，阿尔弗雷德却握住他的手臂低下头对他行了亲昵的贴面礼。也许是因为两人有一段时间没有见面了，阿尔弗雷德很热情，他挺起胸膛，发达的胸肌将融合中国马褂和印度上衣特色的泰国民族服装撑得有些紧绷。

“我看起来怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德问王耀。

“还不错。”王耀回答。新/加/坡知道他是昧着良心说这话的，欧美人的体型并不适合穿东方人的传统服饰，宽厚的肩膀和饱满的胸肌挤在柔软的布料里，会令人产生一种衣服要被撑破的错觉，让他们看起来有些傻气。此外，他们强硬的张扬的气质也不适合阐释东方传统服饰平顺的外形和庄重含蓄的特质。穿着同样款式的民族服饰，王耀散发出温文儒雅的味道，而阿尔弗雷德就像不学无术的富家子。

“仅仅是还不错？”阿尔弗雷德扬起语调显然不满意王耀的回答。

“好极了，很适合你。”王耀说。

阿尔弗雷德不依不挠，“我怎么相信你说的是真心话？”

王耀不假思索地说：“我向上帝发誓。”

“上帝不是你的信仰。你要向马克思或者孔子发誓。”

“他们都是凡夫俗子，不是神。”王耀顿了下又补充道：“如果你不相信我说的话，就问别人吧。”

“我又不在乎别人的想法。”阿尔弗雷德说完这句话才意识到新/加/坡的存在，但他并不觉得尴尬，非常自然地跟新/加/坡打招呼，“晚上好，亲爱的李先生。”

“晚上好，尊敬的琼斯先生。”新/加/坡回应道。紧接着，阿尔弗雷德便客气地向他下了逐客令，“我相信在我来之前你们已经聊了很长时间了，介意我单独占用王耀一段时间吗？”

新/加/坡愣了一下，才显得有些语无伦次地说道：“当然不介意、不、我的意思是你们随意，我去换杯酒。”

新/加/坡从他们的圈子里离开后，阿尔弗雷德继续问王耀：“我让你心动了吗？”

王耀忍不住笑了一下。

阿尔弗雷德也跟着笑了，“你为什么笑？我的问题很愚蠢吗？还是我看起来很滑稽？”

“好吧，我说实话，这样的服饰不适合你。”王耀坦诚道。

“我就知道你骗我，你的语气一点也不真诚，我原以为你能让我开心起来。”阿尔弗雷德抱怨道，“我刚跟布拉金斯基吵了一架，他总是怨天尤人，认为到处都是陷阱和谎言，他想让我像对待伊利亚那样慎重甚至是充满敬畏地对待他，但又不能像敌视伊利亚一样敌视他。我看起来像是一个慈善家吗？”

王耀对他和伊万的关系保持沉默，隐隐感觉到阿尔弗雷德是故意说出这番话刺探他。

“招待会结束后来我房间吗？或是我去你房间也行。”阿尔弗雷德压低了声音。

“恐怕都不行。”王耀说。

“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“涉及内政，恕我不便透露。”王耀回答。

阿尔弗雷德失望之色溢于言表，视线在宴厅里来回搜寻，“漫漫长夜，我只能另寻他人了。”

“去物色新欢吧。”王耀鼓励道。

阿尔弗雷德不死心地问：“你真的不考虑和我共度良宵吗？”

王耀用沉默的微笑表达了自己的态度。阿尔弗雷德叹气，鉴于他们所处的地方没有私密性可言，他飞快地亲了王耀一下，“如果你后悔了，随时来找我。”

王耀微笑着点头，目送他朝物色好的新目标走去。招待会还未结束，王耀便提前向泰/国先生请辞了。他在安保人员的护送下走出酒店，一辆黑色轿车此刻正停在台阶下长长的红毯上。淡金色头发的俄罗斯工作人员替他拉开车门，王耀向紧跟着他的助理耳语了几句，然后便钻进了汽车。


	5. 第五章

王耀站在门口按下门铃，听见房间里回荡的铃声，莫名有些心虚，往电梯口方向看了看，走廊上分散站着几个穿黑西服的保镖，面目冷峻，时刻保持着警惕神情。谁也没看他，却总让他产生被余光偷窥的错觉。

王耀缓缓呼出一口气，今夜他的行动堪称一次冒险，他和伊万经常单独见面，但没有一次像这样偷偷摸摸。倒不是说今晚一定会发生什么不可告人的事，可这鬼鬼祟祟欲盖弥彰的行为和他们的身份不符，那些暗中窥探的视线也不会用善意的眼光揣度之后在房间里会发生的情节。

门开了，是伊万的助理开的门。恭敬地将王耀请入房间后，助理自觉离开了，走之前还体贴地关上了门。

王耀往前走了几步，穿过玄关，看见一个高大强壮的背影站在窗前，外面是无尽的夜色和霓光闪烁的城市。房间里弥漫着他熟悉的冷香，王耀停下脚步，背影似乎预感到了什么，转过身，湿漉漉的头发潦草地搭在脑袋上，脸上有一层红润的湿气，再往下是不知是有意还是无意敞开的浴袍露出的大片光滑而结实的胸肌。

对视良久后，作为主人的伊万先打破了沉默。

“你要先洗个澡吗？”

“不！”王耀立刻义正言辞地拒绝，屋里空调开得大，吹得他有点口干舌燥，脸上也升起了一股莫名的热意，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，绷着脸说道:“我以为你找我是为了讨论某些事。”

伊万意味不明地点了点头，接着他走到酒柜前，那里早就准备好了一瓶伏特加和两个透明玻璃杯。

"找你来喝杯酒，"伊万说，"没有问题吧？"

王耀朝他走了过去，但并没有放松警惕。他从伊万手里接过酒杯，神情颇有些严肃，嘴角微微下垂，让他看起来处于一种紧绷状态。

"我和阿尔弗雷德吵了一架。"伊万说着仰起头将杯子里的伏特加灌入喉咙。

王耀忍不住想为他和阿尔弗雷德的默契叫好，为什么告诉他这些琐事？想将他也卷入其中吗？

"他过于咄咄逼人！和他这样的人打交道不能带上一点真心，但他是一个高明的骗子，懂得如何包装自己，将他想要的一切从你这里夺走后就会狠心地将你抛弃！世界上再也找不出第二个比他更冷酷无情的人！他想继续肢解俄罗斯，还要我继续按照他的预期发展，我看起来像是没有脑子的蠢货吗？"伊万近乎咬牙切齿地说，玻璃杯在汹涌的怒意中发出清脆的爆裂声，甚至引来门外安保人员的关注。

伊万打开对讲机打发了门外紧张的保镖。王耀强迫自己不去看他被玻璃碎片割裂渗出鲜血的手指，伊万抓着纸巾粗暴地擦拭手上的鲜血时，他也只是面无表情地问了句:"要找人来包扎吗？"

"不必。"伊万说，泄愤似地将被染红的纸巾揉成团扔进垃圾桶，"我不应该跟你说关于阿尔弗雷德的事，关于他的事准不是什么好事。"

"那就聊点别的吧......我们之间总不至于除了他就没什么可聊的。"王耀说。

伊万点头，之后两人便陷入了尴尬的沉默中。伊万清了清喉咙，正待开口就和王耀的声音撞到了一起。

“现在你知道——”

“还是找个人——”

伊万笑了笑，“你想说什么？”

“你的手指又流血了，找人来包扎吧。”王耀说。

伊万看了看受伤的手指，抽了张纸巾一边擦着一边轻描淡写地说：“不用管它。”

王耀欲言又止。伊万换了个杯子，和王耀碰杯的时候，不安分的手指挠了挠王耀的手背。

王耀的手指蜷缩了一下，“别这样。”他说。

伊万的脸上闪过一丝狡黠笑意，他一边喝着酒一边观察王耀的脸，酒精入口的灼烧感让他微微皱起眉头，王耀反倒一脸平静地咽下了这高浓烈的酒水，相较于本国烈酒的辛辣刺鼻，伏特加的味道对于他来说反而更加柔和。

“让厨房送点食物过来怎么样，”伊万说，“参加这种聚会，我从来没吃饱过。”

王耀赞同地点头，“今晚我只喝了几杯酒，每次我想吃点什么，就有人过来，聊一些我现在已经记不住的话题。”

“想吃什么？”伊万问。

“牛排、沙拉......我不知道，随便来点吧。”

“黑鱼子酱呢？”

“配伏特加不错。”

夜宵被送进客房前先经历了保镖严格的检查，伊万可以放心大胆地用计划外的食物招待王耀。伊万原想搞个烛光晚宴，特意让厨房送了烛台和三根细长的蜡烛，但是厨房送来的蜡烛是红色的，王耀说不吉利不让点。伊万十分困惑，他一直以为红色在中国象征喜庆和幸福。王耀解释红色也有辟邪驱凶之意，像是中国在春节期间挂的红灯笼原来就是为了赶走了一只叫做“年”的怪兽。

无论如何，烛光晚宴是泡了汤。伊万有些失望，今晚其实算是他和王耀第一次在工作范围之外约会，他想让氛围更加浪漫温馨，王耀却不理解他的良苦用心，一心只想着填饱肚子。伊万发现王耀吃饭的时候不爱说话，他主动挑起一些话题时，王耀也只是敷衍地回答几个字便继续和盘子里的食物作斗争，大部分时间房间里都十分安静，只有餐具相互碰撞时发出的轻微声响。

伊万没什么胃口，喝酒比吃饭更积极。王耀忍不住提醒他明天还有首脑会晤，劝他少喝点酒，尤其是空腹的时候不要过量饮酒。

伊万敏感地从他的声音里听出了一丝不满，不禁有些恼羞成怒，但是还在可控范围内。“我知道你们对俄罗斯的印象，成千上万的酒鬼，喝得烂醉倒在街头，浑浑噩噩被冻死。酒鬼一般都不负责任，经常干点家暴之类的混账事，”伊万冷哼一声，“还他妈的短命。”

“那不是我的看法。”王耀平静地说。

“是吗？那你的看法是什么？”伊万的语气不怎么好。

王耀轻皱眉头，放下手中的餐具，神情变得严肃起来，“你要用这样的语气跟我说话吗？”

伊万咕哝了一个词，王耀没听清。下一刻，伊万就平静地微笑了，仿佛刚才的一切都没有发生。“我搞不懂这一切，”伊万轻声说，“您对我若即若离，让我时而欢喜，时而沮丧。世界上不会有比您更难懂的人，不要再折磨我，就坦白地告诉我吧，您对我究竟抱着怎样的想法？我也坦白地告诉您，我对您心怀不轨，从你进门后的那一刻起，我想您就应该明白这件事了。”

“我不希望我们的关系复杂化。获得与您的友谊对我来说意义重大，除此之外的其他东西，我并不奢望。您明白我的意思吗？”王耀正襟危坐，眼神中透出一种面对敌人时才会有的锋芒。

他将他们的对话看成是一场战役了。伊万也打起精神，客气却强势地说道：“我明白，但我想刨根问底从您身上挖点东西。”

“布拉金斯基先生，”王耀提高了语调，“打住您的好奇心吧，您对我们的关系有什么不满？我可以负责任地告诉你，现在我们之间保持着最合适的距离。”

伊万那双年轻而充满力量的紫眼睛专注地打量着王耀，好像要看进他的灵魂深处，“我不需要你告诉我该怎么做。你认为自己已经有过一次经验和教训，所以提醒我不要重蹈覆辙吗？”

“你已经开始刨根问底了，对吗？”王耀摇头，“我不会回答你，我回答你就会落入你的语言圈套。”

“为什么你如此害怕？”伊万冷静异常，“你害怕直面自己的内心，为什么?那里藏着什么不可告人的秘密？”

“我一向尊重你！”王耀加重语气，“从来不窥探你的隐私！”

“我不是绅士。”伊万快速回答，“你不必对我强调道德。”

“我还愿意坐在这里忍受你的无礼，是因为我们也算是老朋友了。”王耀语气软了下去，眼神却变得狠厉。

伊万忽视他那双暗藏警告的眼睛，“哦，老朋友，您能欺骗自己的心之后再对我说这样的话吧。你爱我的脸，那就是问题所在。”

虽然伊万试图用激怒王耀的方式让王耀暴露出真实的另一面，但是王耀并没有感到愤怒，他只觉得疲倦。比起伊利亚，伊万其实更像斯捷潘，时不时地有一些恶毒的心思和刻薄的语言。为了摆脱他国对他的恐惧，又为了获得身份上的正统性，他本人也更积极地向斯捷潘靠拢。

“你想要刨根问底，那我告诉你。我对你毫无欲念。是的，你的脸是问题所在，但是我认为那不是大问题。”王耀压低了声音，带着些蛊惑意味地说，“我们能解决这个问题。你只是被身份认知问题搞得有些糊涂了，我知道你是谁，你是白色俄罗斯。你有自己的想法，并且意志坚定，我相信你能从身份的困惑中走出来。在此之前，我们维持现状。”

伊万的眼睛里翻滚着复杂的情绪，“你以为我只是被身份认知混乱误导了，才会对你产生欲望？”

王耀谨慎地沉默了片刻，才开口道：“不要急着改变现状，我认为我们还有很多问题没有想清楚。”

“我想得很清楚。”伊万语气坚定。

王耀仍然像看不懂事的孩子胡闹时那样露出宽容又无奈的神情，“听着，伊万.布拉金斯基，你必须将自己从这一时的狂热中解救出来，别在头脑发热的时候急不可待地做出改变。你一定要冷静下来——”

“我爱你！”伊万干脆把话说得更直白。

王耀不自然地笑了笑，伊万等着他说些什么的时候，他突然站起来，“我先回去了。”

不顾伊万的意见，王耀仓促地离开餐桌，直奔房门。他的手已经放在了金色的门把手上，腰部却忽然被一股力量箍紧了。强壮的胸膛紧贴着他的后背，不正常的热度在两人之间流窜。


End file.
